Kalibak
Kalibak is the biological son of Darkseid. He is also one of Darkseid's minions. He comes from the planet Apokolips. Although he is the son of Darkseid, he is not known for being too bright, and the SuperFriends usually end up defeating him pretty easily. __TOC__ Background Information On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Kalibak is the first-born son of Darkseid and Suli. His mother Suli is killed by DeSaad, acting under orders from Kalibak's grandmother Queen Heggra. '' Kalibak'' becomes a legendary warrior, and often serves as Darkseid's second-in-command. After Darkseid breaks the pact of peace with New Genesis, the rival planet of Kalibak's home Apokolips, he aids his father in the resulting battles. Kalibak secretly craves the love of his father - something he, nor anyone else, can hope to attain - and it has been shown that he has a gentle side which is completely submerged under his brutish exterior, and he consistently and fearfully keeps hidden, for any sign of weakness is, on Apokolips, subject to the cruelest punishment. For his part, Darkseid is more lenient towards Kalibak's failures than those of his other servants - having slain him, he always returns him to life; it is implied this is because his eldest son is the offspring of the one person Darkseid truly loved. Powers and Abilities Powers New God Physiology: These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeaval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance to the same. *'Immortality' *'Invulnerability:' Their invulnerability is more akin to that of an Amazonian, rather than a Kryptonian. * Superhuman Strength *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Immunity' *'Accelerated Healing' Abilities *'Master Combatant': He is a fierce warrior with skills in hand-to-hand combat. *'Stick Fighting': He is a master at the stick fighting combat game known as gyro-jousting. Weaknesses Radion: New Gods are vulnerable to a substance called Radion. It source is unknown and its effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average New God can be slain by an application of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. More advanced beings such as Mister Miracle, protected by their mother box, armor and sheer toughness, have been known to take two hits and survive. Radion, must be hard to come by, because if it was not, Darkseid would obviously equip more of his troops with it. Perhaps it requires the mysterious Element X to create it. Weapons * Beta Club: a weapon that fires force bolts or nerve beams that causes living beings agonizing pain. It is nearly invulnerable. Appearances Coming Soon! Notes *Debuting in the Bronze Age of comic books, Kalibak first appeared in New Gods, Vol. 1 #1 (March, 1971).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/New_Gods_Vol_1_1 New Gods, Vol. 1 #1] published in March, 1971. * He was created by writer-artist Jack Kirby. References Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Superman enemies Category:DC characters